


Тишина

by Lere_Erkham



Series: Иллюзия тишины [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lere_Erkham/pseuds/Lere_Erkham





	Тишина

Больше всего шансов услышать тишину в шуме голосов. Там, где отовсюду раздается музыка, громкие крики, тихое бормотание и умоляющие стоны. Там, где тишина будет одновременно всюду и нигде.

Если бы ему сказали, что самым сложным будет научиться слушать эту самую тишину, он бы рассмеялся шутнику в лицо. Или нет, просто улыбнулся и сказал бы, что ему это не нужно. Его мир гремит, вертится и кружиться вокруг него, а все остальное неважно.

Но, в сущности, ничего не изменилось.

Миклош рассеяно смотрит на экран, пытаясь разобрать, что за трек сейчас играет, но бессмысленный набор цифр и букв не оставляет даже шанса узнать исполнителя так понравившегося трека. Жаль. Настроение и так ни к черту, а вероятность его поднять стремиться к нулю. Вот так и сходят с ума, пытаясь понять что за идиот назвал песню «абыр1в5вкше8».

\- Что слушаем? – недоуменно-раздосадованный взгляд, которым он награждает посмевшего выдернуть у него из уха наушник, достоин, как минимум, Оскара, которого он никогда не получит. Разве что посмертно, как самый большой неудачник, сумевший сыграть сам себя.

\- Музыку, - с надеждой, что от него теперь отвяжутся, едва слышно бурчит Миклош, отбирая у незнакомого парня свой плеер, и опять откидывается на спинку дивана.

\- Ты в курсе, что это просто бомбецки тупо – слушать музыку в наушниках в клубе? Или тебе мало?

Вот козел. Не отстал. Миклош раздраженно смотрит на доставучего придурка, который и не думает уходить. Интересно, сколько ему потребуется вопросов, чтоб понять, наконец, что с ним не хотят говорить? Пять? Десять? Или нет - почти стонет про себя Миклош - он будет доставать его всю ночь, до тех пор, пока Элис и ее ебанутый Эдвард - или Эрик? Он никогда не удосуживался запомнить имя этих однодневок – не вернутся с танцпола. Но парень ждет ответа, старательно пытаясь поймать его взгляд в неровном свете неоновых вспышек. Это злит и удивляет одновременно.

\- Нет, - медленно произносит Миклош, когда, наконец, решает, что этот приставучий мудак из тех, кто всегда добивается ответа, а потому не стоит заставлять его и дальше мучиться ожиданием. Пусть подавится и отвалит, наконец. – Мне не мало. Просто мне не нравиться то, что тут играет, - со вздохом, как объясняют маленьким детям прописные истины, сообщает он очевидное и опять прикрывает глаза, погружаясь в тишину музыки. Надо бы узнать, кто кинул этот трек в его плейлист, и придушить – навязчивая мелодия просто завораживает.

\- Сурово, - смеется где-то вдалеке пришлый надоеда, но Миклошу уже плевать на него. У него есть еще часа три-четыре, чтоб попытаться найти свою точку забвения. Или меньше, если Элис вдруг решит сменить объект развлечений. – Ладно, удачи тебе, бро.

«И тебе не хворать», - беззлобно желает Миклош, почти слыша удаляющиеся шаги. Но он понимает, что это просто игра воображения – шум вокруг него стоит такой, что он даже своего сердцебиения не ощущает. Хотя, вот уж это человек слышит всегда и везде. Может, у него что-то сломалось внутри?

Временами ему кажется, что где-то над головой ангелы играют на своих арфах – настолько божественной оказывается звучащая музыка. Но это ощущение быстро проходит. Ангелы спят, им нет дела до людей. Только дьявол тихонько нашептывает переливы мелодии скрипачу да черти тащат в ад тех, кто посмел прислушаться к райским звукам.

Где-то на краю слышимости громко смеется Элис. Ей вторит грубоватым басом ее сегодняшний парень, Эрик. Или Эдвард. Миклош никак не запомнит. Этот мистер Э смеется просто отвратительно. Такое ощущение, что у него внутри что-то давно перегорело, заржавев от времени, и теперь только сухие щелчки вместо былой искры вырываются наружу. Отвратительно.

У него что-то спрашивают. Если бы Миклош мог, то с удовольствием проигнорировал бы и этот вопрос. Но Элис упрямая, она не отстанет, пока не добьется ответа. Она повторяет еще раз. Сучка. Прямо как тот недавний знакомец - почти равнодушно удивляется Миклош, прежде чем неохотно ответить.

\- Нет, мне не скучно. И нет, я не хочу танцевать, пить или что еще ты можешь предложить из местных развлечений. Вали, развлекайся. И, ради всего святого, отстань от меня.

\- Засранец, - фальшиво улыбается Элис, даже не стараясь сделать виноватый вид. Ей плевать на него, сегодня она отдыхает и ни одна тварь не испортит ее хорошего настроения. Даже Миклош. Особенно он.

Плевать.

Еще один странный трек. Ему порой хочется швырнуть плеер о стену, чтоб из него вместе с деталями повылетали все неправильные треки. Те, которые так хочется запомнить, но которые всегда останутся лишь фоном в мыслях. Сидеть, любуясь на осколки и негромко насвистывать понравившуюся мелодию.

В какой-то момент Элис удается даже вытащить его на танцпол. Бедная, она, наверное, и не догадывается, что так долго придумываемое ею «наказание» на самом деле лишь передышка. Пауза перед прыжком. Миклош охотно извивается среди десятка таких же неодарённых ни малейшей искрой таланта парней и девушек. Он позволяет толпе нести его, почти не задумываясь над тем, кто сейчас напротив него и чьи губы касаются его губ. А смысл? Закончится песня, туман уляжется, и они разойдутся по разные стороны, даже не вспомнив того, с кем секунду назад упоенно целовались. Еще один глупый и отвратительно реалистичный закон дискотек.

Он смеется, обещая, что обязательно позвонит и тут же выкидывает листик с номером на пол. Еще одна фальшивая улыбка, и спустя мгновение Миклош осторожно лавирует среди разгоряченных тел к своему столику, чтоб, наконец, отдохнуть. Может быть, он даже закажет кофе. Для разнообразия и альтернативы алкоголю.

\- Я могу тебя угостить? – от неожиданности он чуть не роняет свой кофе на пол. Даже не оборачиваясь, Миклош знает, кто в этом виноват. Вот урод!

\- Нет. Отвали.

Миклоша терзают любопытство и злость одновременно. Интересно, что такого непонятного он произнес прошлый раз, что этот придурок опять к нему цепляется? Может, у него все же проблемы с дикцией? Или – как глумливо шепчет внутренний голос – Элис права и ему стоит перестать вообще разговаривать с людьми? Все равно никогда не помогало. «Не вариант», - сокрушенно поджимает губы Миклош, и, вместо того, чтоб последовать совету Элис, все же оборачивается и вопросительно склоняет голову набок.

\- Чего тебе на этот раз? Я неясно сказал? Мне все еще не скучно. И музыка лучше не стала.

\- Странный ты, - парень внимательно смотрит, ожидая, видимо, реакции на свои слова. Это он зря. Реакция есть тогда, когда человеку не все равно. А Миклошу плевать. – Я Марк, - так и не дождавшись ответа, решает, что стоит самому продолжать разговор парень.

\- Хорошо… Марк, и чего тебе? – злясь, что кофе стынет, повторяет Миклош. Нет, это реально раздражает. И этот парень, Марк, и клуб, и эта идиотка Элис, что буквально облизывает свою жертву посреди зала. «Бедняга» - содрогается Миклош, на мгновение выхватив взглядом из толпы лижущихся взасос Элис и Эдварда. Или Эрика? Имеет ли смысл уточнять? – Сколько еще раз мне повторить, чтобы ты отвалил?

\- Ни сколько, - смеется Марк, а Миклошу кажется, что мир реально сошел с ума. Или Элис проспорила ему пять баксов и у него таки есть чувство юмора. Альтернативное общечеловеческому, но есть. – Я не настолько тупой. Просто… просто мне хочется с тобой пообщаться. Знаю, что это несколько дикое желание, особенно, если учитывать твое мнение на этот счет…

Дальше Миклош уже не вслушивается. Марк что-то говорит, его губы забавно шевелятся, но местный диджей, видимо, считает, что людям барабанные перепонки ни к чему, и делает звук громче. Одуряющее чувство. Даже воздух, кажется, пропитан этим «бумс-бумс», заставляя легкие вибрировать в такт. Отвратительно.

Интересно, а если он сейчас уйдет, это сойдет за побег или за тактическое отступление? Элис будет насмехаться или просто не обратит внимания, поглощенная собой? Миклошу сложно определится с выбором.

\- И что с того? – невпопад интересуется он у Марка, вместо того, чтоб и дальше мучиться выбором. Скучно. Марк замирает на полуслове – Миклош совершенно отчетливо вдруг понимает, что предыдущие пару минут его монолога и были объяснением этого факта – и некоторые время молча смотрит на Миклоша в упор. Но того так просто не смутить. – Что. Тебе. От. Меня. Надо.

\- Уже не знаю, - признается Марк и, пожав плечами, уходит. Миклош, чувствуя сильнейшее дежа вю, смотрит ему вслед, пока тот не скрывается в толпе. Чувство неправильности раздражает.

\- Эй, чувак! – виснет у него на плече Элис, когда он уже почти поставил свой остывший кофе на столик. – Тебе весело? Правда же круто тут?

\- Угу, - шипит, спихивая ее, Миклош, и потирает затылок. Голова болит все сильнее. – Очень круто.

\- Хэй, Мик, не кисни! – ничуть не смущенная реакцией на свои слова, заразительно смеется Элис. – Пошли с нами танцевать! Мы с Энди соскучились по тебе.

Хм, все же не Эрик и не Эдвард. Энди. Прелестно. Раздраженно буркнув, что он пас, Миклош забирает свои вещи и идет к выходу. С него хватит. Он сполна отработал долг. На сегодня он чист перед этой женщиной.

***

\- Знаешь, чтО я о тебе думаю? – Марк без разрешения усаживается рядом и отбирает у Миклоша пачку с чипсами. Тот возмущенно мычит, но отирать пачку не спешит – эта гадость достойна того, чтоб отравить побольше людей. – Чувак, ты меня слушаешь или опять играешь в эту игру с непонятками?

\- Увы, я тебя слышу. Но не слушаю, - равнодушно пожимает плечами Миклош, наблюдая, как Марк отправляет в рот огромную чипсину. Это настолько отвратительно, что завораживает. И плевать, что того смущает настолько пристальное внимание.

\- Вот черт, - шумно сглатывает Марк и возвращает пачку. Пустую. – Не думал, что будет так сложно.

\- Теперь знаешь. Ты вообще о чем? – интересуется Миклош, сминая упаковку от чипсов и не глядя отправляя ее в урну, стоящую неподалеку.

\- О тебе.

\- Информативно, - резюмирует Миклош, которому теперь все становиться действительно ясно. – Ты придурок, ты в курсе?

\- Ага, - неравно смеется Марк, все еще не знающий, как реагировать. Кажется, что он готов вот-вот убежать с криками. Миклош почти ждет этого. Это было бы очень забавно – здоровый белобрысый парень бежит с воплями от него. Хотя нет, это не так уж и весело знать, что от тебя разбегаются люди, словно ты какая-то чума. Или холера. Живой источник холеры. Тупо как-то. Миклош трясет головой, пытаясь избавиться от дурацких ассоциаций, и ждет продолжения. Должно же быть продолжение? Иначе зачем все это?

Миклош ненавидит бессмысленные поступки. И людей тоже.

\- Эмн… Миклош… - опять начинает Марк свой бессмысленный монолог, полный никому не нужной информации, но Миклошу внезапно становиться интересно.

\- Я не говорил, как меня зовут. Откуда?..

\- Та девчонка в клубе, с которой ты пришел, сказала мне. А еще она сказала, что ты асоциальный козел и, чтоб ты меня выслушал, тебе надо повторять все несколько раз, привязав предварительно к стулу и всунув в рот кляп.

Сучка Элис.

\- Тогда бы я точно тебя выслушал, - признает Миклош. – У меня просто не было бы выбора. У кого угодно не было бы выбора.

\- Точно, - неловко поддакивает Марк.

\- Что еще она тебе сказала?

\- Что тебе скучно.

\- Гениально, - закатывает глаза Миклош, которому уже ни капельки не скучно. Он, блядь, веселиться, как может. – И твой вывод?..

\- Ну…

\- Мда. Чувак, ты провалил этот тест, хотя и получаешь сто очков за настойчивость. Теперь можешь валить, - насмешливо фыркает Миклош, почти уверенный, что никто никуда не уйдет. Белобрысый Марк настойчивый, сука, да и Элис потом не отвяжется, пока не узнает подробности.

Марк никуда не уходит. Молодец, Мик, еще один ушибленный на твою голову. Ты тоже получаешь пять баллов!

\- Ла-а-адно, - лениво тянет Миклош, понимая, что чем-то он таки заслужил свою карму. Знать бы еще чем. – И что дальше?

\- Не знаю, - пожимает плечами Марк, вызывая у Миклоша острое желание стукнуть того по затылку. Не должен здоровый мужик вести себя как школьница в пубертатный период при виде понравившегося мальчишки! – Кофе?

Теперь Миклош готов уже побиться головой о ближайшее дерево сам.

\- Кофе, - обреченно соглашается Миклош, давя острое желание соприкоснуться головой с растущим неподалеку дубом. Даже счастливое выражение лица Марка не помогает от него избавиться.

Маленькая кофейня за углом довольно популярна. Миклош даже не рассчитывает, что там будет свободный столик в разгар обеденного перерыва, но, к его огромному разочарованию, оказывается, что Марка здесь хорошо знают и им достается столик в углу. Он не удивляется и тому, что Марк знает, какой кофе предпочитает Миклош. У всего есть свой предел чудес. У Миклоша он точно есть.

Он молча отхлебывает горчащую остро пахнущую перцем жидкость, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, каким взглядом на него смотрит Марк. Пусть смотрит – это не возбраняется законом. Во всяком случае, Миклошу подобное не известно.

\- Эмн… Мик? Миклош…

\- Ммм? Хорошенько подумай, прежде чем что-то сказать. У тебя же нет веревки, чтоб привязать меня к стулу.

Марк несколько минут бестолково таращиться на него, переваривая услышанное, и неуверенно улыбается.

\- Шутишь. Уже неплохо. Я делаю успехи, правда?

\- Смотря что считать успехом, - пожимает плечами Миклош. – Я-то не шутил насчет веревки.

\- Бля, - едва слышно чертыхается Марк и трет переносицу. Миклош даже отрывается от изучения песчинок кофе в ложке, вопросительно приподнимая бровь. – Я лузер, да?

\- Я того не говорил, - предпочтя тактично уйти от очевидного ответа, усмехается в ответ Миклош. – Так что ты хотел сказать? Кроме констатации своих умственных способностей.

Где-то в пиджаке вибрирует телефон. Наверняка это Элис. Вряд ли она так уж сильно беспокоится о нем, скорее, ей интересно узнать, нашел ли его Марк. Сучка.

«Перестань плеваться ядом и дай мальчику шанс».

Он угадал. Его, Миклоша, благополучие ее мало интересует, а мальчишка чем-то зацепил. Иначе зачем бы ей рассказывать, где он любит проводить свободное время? Элис, конечно, трахнутая на всю голову, но не тупая.

«Пошла нахер».

Миклош с удовольствием бы и дальше пререкался с Элис по смскам, но Марк тактично кашляет, привлекая внимание. Ах, да. Марк. Он все еще здесь.

\- Я уже понял, что ты ни слова не слышал из того, что я сказал, но это не проблема. Я помню, что надо повторять дважды, - нахальство, скользящее в каждом его слове, заставляет Миклоша улыбнутся. Хорош, сученок. Ободренный, Марк продолжает. – Если коротко и по существу, то я хотел бы пригласить тебя на свидание.

У Миклоша выпадает из рук ложечка. Охренеть. Этого еще ему не хватало. Марк, собирающийся еще что-то сказать, видя его реакцию, застывает с открытым ртом, решив, видимо, что не стоит и дальше испытывать судьбу. Умный мальчик.

\- Однако, - откидывается на спинку стула Миклош. Он еще не определился с ответом. Странно, но действительно рассматривает вероятность свидания с белобрысым Марком. Элис же не дура, она точно знает, какие парни ему нравятся. – Ты хорошо подумал?

\- Да, - Марк тоже рассматривает такой вариант. Но, судя по его поведению, отступать не собирается.

\- А с чего ты взял, что меня подобное вообще интересует? – щурится лениво Миклош, прикидывая, какой подарок он купит этой стерве. Элис вроде давно ныла, что хочет ту сумочку за пятьсот баксов. Интересно, Марк стоит этих денег или нет?

\- Я… я не знаю, - теряется Марк, лихорадочно шаря по Миклошу взглядом. Что он хочет увидеть? Большую неоновую надпись, что лузер? Или, наоборот, что угадал, и ему обломиться секс? В любом случае, это бессмысленно. Миклош давно научился не выдавать своих эмоций, выставляя на обозрение идеально равнодушную маску. Плевать кто чего хочет, он не будет давать повода думать, что они знают больше, чем он позволяет.

\- Ладно, пропустим неловкий момент с выяснением, почему ты пристаешь к малознакомому мужчине с интимными предложениями, - милостиво приходит ему на выручку Миклош. В сущности, он даже готов пропустить и эту часть, но парню надо за что-то уцепиться, чтоб понять на каком он свете. – Скажи лучше, зачем тебе это? С чего ты решил, что это нужно тебе? Молодой привлекательный парень, - то, как Марк чуть поддался вперед и быстро облизал губы, не укрылось от его взгляда, но Миклош решает не придавать значения этой мелкой попытке соблазнения, - а вместо того, чтоб зажимать в углу студентку-первокурсницу, пристаешь ко мне? И при этом тебе даже плевать на то, что у меня есть…

Где-то вдалеке звучит та самая навязчивая мелодия с дебильным названием. Миклошу сильно – до зуда в кончиках пальцев – хочется встать и уйти. Добраться, наконец, туда, где играет этот трек, и вытрясти из кого-нибудь, кто окажется поблизости, название. Были бы там слова – он бы уже перерыл сеть, но нашел бы его сам. Но вокала нет, и это бесит. Как узнать, что за хрень вертится у него в голове вторую неделю?!

Марк, видимо, понимает, что внимание Миклоша в данный момент принадлежит не ему и поддается вперед еще ближе, чуть ли не ложась грудью на стол.

\- Хэй! Мик? Ты чего?

\- Ммм? – на то, чтоб дослушать мелодию, у него уходит пару секунд, на протяжении которых Марк все так же напряженно вглядывается в его лицо. Это нервирует.

\- Что это играет? – задает самый животрепещущий на данный момент вопрос Миклош. Марк хмурится, пытаясь сообразить, о чем речь, но вместо чарующей песни ангелов звучит какая-то жуткая дрянь. – Не эта гадость, то, что было раньше – что это?

\- Не знаю, - честно признается Марк, понимая, что проиграл какой-то сраной песенке. Все внимание досталось ей. Теперь и он знает, что такое «отвратительно».

«Хэй, ну что там? Ты еще не сожрал его? Мик, не будь козлом!»

Спасибо, милая, что беспокоишься! Миклош раздраженно хмуриться, читая очередную смску. Будь проклят изобретатель этого отвратительного способа общения! Элис просто обожает задалбывать его смсками.

«Нет, сидит напротив. Чего ты хотела добиться?»

\- Мне уйти? – Марк, все еще сидящий напротив, уже не выглядит таким довольным жизнью. Странно, но Миклошу даже немного жаль. Совсем чуточку.

«Твоя очередь идти нахер, милый» и смайлик.

Сучка.

Хер ей, а не сумка.

\- Ммм… Нет, не стоит. Лучше я пойду.

Миклошу слышно даже как бешено стучит сердце Марка. Громко-громко бьется внутри, чудным образом выбивая странный ритм. Такое ощущение, что вот-вот пробьет насквозь грудную клетку и улетит отсюда нахер. Птичкой, блядь, перелетной.

Что за странные ассоциации?

Марк совершенно не рад такому решению, но не спорит. Не в его положении. Кто он, в сущности, такой? Никто.

***

Следующий раз, когда Миклош видит Марка явно предопределен если не самой судьбой, то его персональным дьяволом Элис так точно. У нее горе – Эрик/Эдвард/Энди окончательно отгулял свои деньки - и ей необходимо развеяться. Миклош скептически фыркает, но соглашается пойти с ней в чертов ночной клуб. Когда у него был выбор? Эта женщина всегда добивается чего хочет. К тому же, он все еще должен ей сумочку.

Он сидит, лениво попивая что-то невообразимо сладкое из бокала Элис, и спорит сам с собой на сто баксов, с кем же она уйдет сегодня. Спор заведомо проигрышный – Миклош и так знает, что с ним, но развлекаться как-то надо, ведь эта гадина отобрала у него плеер. Так что выбор невелик.

\- Хэй, милый, пошли танцевать! – пьяная в меру девица болтается у Элис за спиной, выполняя, очевидно, роль балласта. На этот раз девочка? Мило. Миклош кривиться, когда девица забирает у него бокал и шумно отпивает. Мда, придется заказать себе другой напиток. Элис, умная крошка, все сразу же просекает, ловя за руку официанта. Миклош вздыхает, но поднимается с места. Элис права – надо учиться развлекаться. Даже в этом филиале ада с отвратительной музыкой.

Элис и ее подружка – Миклош даже не задумывается, стоит ли интересоваться ее именем, раз завтра это станет все равно - смешно кружатся посреди танцпола, задевая всех вокруг. Миклош смеется вместе со всем, когда эта дурноватая парочка, наконец, падает на пыльный пол и начинает целоваться. Логичное завершение вечера, и с этой секунды можно начать отсчет до того момента, как Элис надоест дурить и они поедут домой. Он почти ждет этого.

Диджей включает что-то совсем невообразимое. Хочется свалить отсюда подальше или, на худой конец, заткнуть уши руками. Жаль, что ни того, ни другого сделать сейчас нельзя. Элис хохочет, как ненормальная, подружка вторит ей истерично, а Миклош внезапно понимает, что стало намного тише: кто-то закрыл ему уши ладонями.

\- Привет. – Марк, смущенный и довольный собой одновременно. Мило.

\- Привет, - Миклош совершенно не уверен, что это именно то, чего тот ждал, но приступ истерии у диджея кончается так же внезапно, как и начался, и, словно смилостившись над его ушами, звучит что-то заунывно медленное. Элис – подлая сучка – тычком в спину толкает его прямо на Марка и Миклошу ничего не остается делать, как приобнять того за плечи. О-очень мило. Сам Марк, видимо, думает так же. У него чуть испуганное выражение лица и дрожат пальцы.

\- Ты всегда можешь уйти, храбрый портняжка, - фыркает Миклош, чуть ослабляя хватку и отходя на шаг. Элис на мгновение прижимается к его спине пышной грудью и шепчет едва слышно: «Пятьсот баксов, милый. Помнишь?». Этого хватает.

\- Хрен тебе, - огрызается внимательно наблюдающий за ними Марк и тянет Миклоша обратно к себе. – Кстати, я знаю, что то была за мелодия.

От неожиданности Миклош теряется. Он машинально двигается по танцполу, игнорируя задевающих их парочек, и внимательно смотрит на Марка.

\- Какая?

\- Та самая. – Засранец. Но он знает, что то был за трек, и за это Миклош готов простить ему что угодно.

\- И?

\- Не надо рычать, я не настолько тупой. И скачал, и записал название, - Марк довольно лыбиться, понимая, что заслужил поощрение.

У Миклоша земля уходит из-под ног. Отвратительное чувство. Звуки вокруг словно кто-то приглушил, и где-то внутри порхают адские насекомые. Он не находит подходящего эпитета, чтоб охарактеризовать свое состояние, но это и не нужно. Марк все еще улыбается и, бросив быстрый взгляд за спину Миклоша, наклоняется и целует его.

Где-то вдалеке ангел со злости рвет струны у своей блядской арфы. Черти торжествуют, понимая, что в аду одни грешником стало больше.

Наступила тишина.


End file.
